Gone
by Arch-Nemesis
Summary: My take on the aftermath of Harry defeating the Dark Lord. Character death.


Gone  
One-shot   
Pairings: Lucius/Severus  
Rating: Bowtruckle (just to be safe)  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters from the Harry Potter Universe; they belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. Nor do I make any money from the writing of this story.  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male/male relationships. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

Beta-read by: Jadwiga. Thanks hon! You're the best. Any mistakes after she has done her work are mine.

Flames will be ignored 

_**S P O I L E R S !**_ Please do not read if you have not finished reading _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows._

oOoOoOo

Summary: My take on the aftermath of Harry defeating the Dark Lord.

oOoOoOo

It couldn't be true!

What the boy said, "You killed the WRONG person." The boy continued on taunting, "The true owner of the Elder wand is Draco. But I got to him first. You killed Snape for nothing."

His heart sped up. His vision was becoming blurred as his breath hitched in his throat. Severus couldn't be dead. He grabbed onto the female kneeling on the stone cold floor next to him.

"This better not be your doing, Narcissa, or I swear that I will kill you with my bare hands."

"I swear, Lucius, I didn't know that the Dark Lord would kill him."

Narcissa's answer was supported by what the boy said next, "Snape was Dumbeldore's man all along. Dumbledore planned his demise of his own choosing not yours."

All the air left the ex-Slytherin's lungs.

Dead.

Severus was dead; and they had spent their (what was to be) last moments arguing…

_**The blond limped into the room where the former Potions master sat. **_

_**No one would have ever believed that this man was the same one who killed and tortured in the name of their Master, but now **__**as **__**Lucius stared at his lover, Severus seemed distant, withdrawn even. But he didn't have time to **__**contemplate **__**Severus' emotional state.**_

"_**The Dark Lord requests your presence, Snape."**_

_**Severus steeled his nerves and emptied his mind. **_This is it_** he told himself.**_

"_**Don't go, Severus," Lucius implored.**_

"_**I have to."**_

"_**He will kill you surely!" Lucius yelled, not caring if he was overheard.**_

"_**I know."**_

"_**Damn you, Severus! For once in your bloody life, think about someone else other than your own selfish arse!"**_

_**Obsidian orbs peered into intense quicksilver eyes. Severus held Lucius' gaze for a minute. "I am."**_

_**And the Potions **__**m**__**aster walked out of the room with his head held high...**_

Cheering erupted around the Malfoy's, but Lucius paid it no mind. He swiftly got to his feet and ran out of the nearly destroyed Hall. The pure-blood ran as best as he could to the last place he knew Snape went.

A pair of vivid green eyes followed Lucius out into the early morning light.

oOoOoOo

The main chamber of the Shrieking Shack was completely filled with sunlight. Dust twirled lazily in the air, it was yet to settle back on an assortment of furniture from where it had been disturbed.

The shack swayed every so slowly, the wind howled through the various cracks in the old brittle wood walls.

It was quiet.

Too quiet.

Taking two stairs at a time until Lucius reached the top landing, skidding to a sudden stop at the main chamber door way.

In the middle of the room, the Potions master lay on the floor in a pool of his own blood.

Lucius approached.

"Oh, sweet Merlin! Severus…I'm sorry," Lucius whispered, carefully cradling his lover in his arms.

He gently hugged the unmoving body closer to his. Tucking the dark headed man underneath his chin, Lucius rocked back and forth, sobbing.

"Mr. Malfoy."

Startled, Lucius glanced up to see the savior of the wizarding world.

"Go away, Potter," he hissed out angrily.

"No."

"Please, just leave me be."

But Harry remained. "You're not the only one to lose a loved one," Harry said as he thought about his parents, Sirius, Remus, the list was endless.

Surprised, Lucius asked, "How-how did you know?"

"I saw it in Sn-Severus' Pensieve last year. A moment of you and him…together…rather intimately," Harry replied.

"He died for you, Potter!"

"No, Malfoy—he died for everyone in the hope that Voldemort would not succeed in taking over the world. He died protecting your son. He died so that we could live."

Looking down at Severus' semi-warm body, growing even colder, Harry finished, "He died a hero."

Tears continued to flow freely from ice-blue eyes.

"I know."

oOoOoOo

Another marbled tomb was erected beside the first under the large tree by the lake. Dark the tomb was in color as the man that lay within its cold caress in an eternal sleep.

The Order of the Phoenix (those who had survived), the House of Slytherin, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the Malfoys stood at the familiar grave site.

Harry once again searched the faces of the people in attendance. Of the saddest, Harry noted that it was Lucius Malfoy's miserable visage that broke him inside the most.

The blond was not his calm and composed arrogant self. Not that Harry could blame the man—he (Lucius) had lost a part of his soul.

Lucius still had his wife, which made Harry wonder what type of marriage that the couple really had. Lucius was thankful that his son was alive, and Harry had no doubt that the aristocrat cherished his son; but his lover…Severus Snape…was gone.

oOo owari oOo

A/N: How was that? Tell me what you think. I was having some issues with Severus dying, so this is was I came up with. All comments and suggestions are welcomed.

Until next time…

Nemesis


End file.
